Deciding Fate
by thetwinklingstar
Summary: The Sonic team is in Highschool. Amy and Sonic are together, but Tails likes Amy. What will happen to Sonic and Tails' friendship? And what will Amy think about it, will she fall for Tails in the end? copyrighted to SEGA
1. Chapter 1: Just the Beginning

**This is the new story I have been working on. I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry it's so short.**

It was getting late outside as the three seventeen-year-old friends walked side by side in the moonlight. The cold night breeze blew the trees back and forth. The street lamps lit up the streets they were walking on. Amy and Sonic were holding hands with one another as Tails walked awkwardly beside the couple.

"The school fair was better than last year year," criticized Amy and Tails grinned remembering the part when Sonic upchucked after eating five chili-cheese dogs and then getting on the tilt-a-whirl.

"Yeah," Sonic said simply as he pulled closer to Amy. Tails secretly wished that he was the one graping Amy glutinously and not his best friend.

"I hope we make it home by curfew," Tails said trying to start a conversation. The blue hedgehog shrugged and the pink one looked concernedly at her friend. The two-tailed fox sighed it was always like this when it came to talking to his friends. He hope Amy would say something again soon, so he could hear her angelic voice.

"I'm sure your parents won't be that mad at you, it's Friday night after all," she said putting her rose-colored hand on Tail's shoulder. gently. Tails looked down at the ground trying to conceal his blushing. It worked.

"By the way Tails, your parents won't mind if I crash at your house this weekend, right? Tomorrow I'm going to spending most of the day Amy, it won't like I'll even be there all weekend." Tails was shocked for a moment. Sonic was always welcome at his house, but after the part where he had said that he was going to be spending most of the day with Amy his heart sank. He still had to be polite, though.

"Of coarse not," he sputtered, "We've been friends for years. I mean your practically my parents second son."

"Cool," sonic said as they reached Amy's house. It was a white house with a double, wooden door. Sprinklers were going off in the yard and a sidewalk with garden lights made a winding path to the porch. Tails waited by the gate in front of the house watching Amy and Sonic intently. They walked up to the porch still holding hands. All the lights were off in her house and the only light there was were the lights lining the path. She sneaked in a kiss with Sonic (thankfully he had eaten about five breath mints after the incident with the tilt-a-whirl).

"Bye," she whispered in his right ear and she went quietly into her house. Sonic walked back up to the gate and met back with Tails at the gate. Tails was pale; he wanted to be the one there giving a good-night kiss to Amy.

"Um buddy?" asked Sonic. Tails didn't want to be called 'buddy' from Sonic. He didn't deserve Amy like he did. _Sonic does not really love her_, thought Tails, _he would go out with any pretty girl_.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tails said. "It's just a little cold out." He smiled weakly trying to hide his pain.

"You think, buddy?" Sonic smiled back at his friend and they walked side by side into the darkness.

**So...Did you like it? More to come soon. & please R&R and I will return the favor.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Living in a Nightmare

**Oh, yay another chapter. So sorry it's been awhile. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I like it more than the last. Please review. Thank you for your time. x]**

_Tails was standing in a church an a wedding was proceeding. He was in a tux at the altar with Sonic by his side. Just then an elderly women played "Here comes the Bride" on an organ. They giant wooden doors swung open as an older pink hedgehog walked down the aisle with an old man at her side. Tails could not tell who it was his vision was fuzzy but as she approached, Tails knew instantly. He knew her smile, he knew he laugh, he knew everything about her.....But she didn't walk toward him she walked toward Sonic. In her long white dress dragging behind her and she stood in front of him. _

_The preacher opened his Bible, and recited the usual Wedding ritual and joined Sonic and Amy in Holy Matrimony. Tails watched intently as the two kissed happily. 'They weren't meant to be together...they weren't meant...they weren't....they...' Tails' thoughts rushed down to his heart and scorched it. Tears gently fell from his eyes onto his black tuxedo. He could not take it anymore, he ran out of the chapel stumbling over the stairs. _

Tails awoke drenched in sweat. He looked out the window beside his bed, dawn was rising. He looked at his alarm clock which resided on his bedside table which confirmed the day was still in its early morning hours. Frantically he rubbed his eyes trying to rid himself of sleep as he sat up. He arose carefully steeping over Sonic was was sleeping soundly beside his bed.

He made his was to the bathroom, undressed, and got in the shower pulling the curtain behind him. Scenes from his dream clouded his mind as he showered. After he was, done and dressed he walked into his kitchen. Sonic was already awake and sitting at the table eating a bagel.

"Hey, buddy," said Sonic taking a big bite of his bagel. "I was suppose to tell you something, but I don't remember what."

"Well that's helpful," said Tails sarcastically. He sat down opposite of Sonic at the big glass table. He took a bagel from the centerpiece which he knew his mother had left out for them. _Pathetic_, he thought, _I'm seventeen-years-old and my mother still treats my friends and me like we're five. _Then he pured him some apple juice into a cup that was also sitting on the table.

"Now I remember what I was suppose to tell you," Sonic said. "You're suppose to clean the house because some relatives are coming to see you tonight. Well got to run." He then sped out the front door.

Tails glared at Sonic's empty plate sitting on the table and then at the crumbs glistening on the table. At that moment, the phone rang loudly forcing him to get up up and answer it. He grabbed the Cordless phone from its wall mount. "Hello," he said into the phone clearly.

"Hey, Tails," said the voice on the opposite line. He recognized that voice instantly. It's soothing tone warmed his heart and he blushed glad that no  
one could see him.

"Uh, are you still there?" He forgot that he was on the phone, but as her voice rang in his ears he realized what he was doing.

"Yeah, Aim. Sorry about that," he said pulling himself back into reality. "Why did you call?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come with Sonic and me to the movies," replied Amy.

"Sure, that would be fun," he said without thinking suddenly remembering that he had to clean the house.

"Great, I'll see you later." The line on the other end went dead as she hung up the phone. Tails eyed over the kitchen which had dirty dishes in the sink and counters to be cleaned. He did not want to start on it yet so he walked to the bathroom hoping that it would be easy to be cleaned. However, it didn't look any better. A pile of dirty towels of an array of colors lie under the sink and the bathtub had a ring of grime inside that needed a lot of work. Just then the doorbell rang. _It can't be them already. Can it?_ He opened the door to reveal Sonic and Amy who were holding hands. _I'll never be able to clean in time..._


	3. Chapter 3: Stormy Despair

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope everyone had an awesome holiday. ;) Anyway, another chapter and the plot thickens. I will try to update more I have just been ultra busy. Anyway Happy New year everyone. Welcome to 2009! **

The car ride to the theater seemed too long. Amy sat in the passenger seat and Tails in the back alone. Sonic had the music blasting as he sped along the highway. Tails could hear Amy singing along and he just sat there frozen wishing it was all over...that Sonic wasn't there. When would this seemingly endless journey end?

Suddenly Sonic pulled into the parking lot at the movie theater. Tails gave a sigh. It had ended. As soon as the car was parked he bolted out of it and hurried up to the ticket stand trying to avoid watching them being affectionate to one another. They bought their tickets and made their way into the movie they were going to watch.

He watched the film trying to ignore the lovebirds. He wished he could be alone with her. When they were exciting the movie theater, Sonic had to go to the bathroom. Tails and Amy continued to walk to the car, but they couldn't get in because it was locked. The clouds were gray and a gentle wind blew in the air. A storm lingered in the evening air. They were alone, now was his chance._ Should I? Should I_? he pleaded to himself. She was just standing there beside him, her angelic scent wafting in his nostrils. He had to, he just had to.

He leaned over her and closed his eyes and kissed her on the lips. Her lips were warm and soft. He wished it could last forever. He tried to put his arms around her, but she pushed him away stepping back from him. "I can't," the words left her mouth. "I cannot do this with you Tails."

He did not understand, or maybe he did. It was so confusing in his head. Why did he like her so much, why did he crave her in such a wrong way? He knew Sonic and her were together, but Sonic didn't deserve her. "Why not? I mean Sonic doesn't even love you, Amy." He regretted the words as soon as they rolled off his tongue.

"He does," she said tears forming in her emerald eyes. "Why the hell would you think that?" She screamed at him.

"Isn't it obvious," he retorted. He saw Sonic exiting the building and flew off quitely into the night. Amy was left standing there alone. Tears streaked her eyes and she heard the roar thunder in the distance.

"Aim," a familiar voice said. She felt a hand land on her shoulder and she flinched lost in her thoughts. She looked up realizing that it was Sonic. She embraced him and leaned her head on her shoulder. She cried harder while he stroke her quills. "Aim, it will be alright. What happened?"

She didn't answer, though. The wind was picking up and the rain started to fall in huge drops. She shivered, snuggling closer to him. He would protect her from the storm. "We should go," Sonic said. He opened the car door for her. He sat her down and even buckled her seatbelt. He drove to his house which was closer than hers.

The drive was silent except for the pitter patter of he rain on the car and the steady swooshing of the windshield wipers. Sonic knew that Amy didn't want to talk about it right now, but he would try later. It did not take long to arrive at the small brick house where Sonic resided with his mother. They walked into the house together, cold rain drenching them.

"Mom, I'm home," called Sonic and a middle-aged navy hedgehog that was his mother came rushing to the door.

"Oh, I was so worried about you driving in the storm," she said concerned in a motherly way. "And you, Amy, you must be freezing my dear. Why don't you take a hot shower and I'll put your clothes in the dryer."

"Um, okay," Amy said. "I'll leave my clothes by the bathroom door for you."

She walked in to the bathroom and stripped herself of you soaked clothes. She cracked the door and set the clothes in front of the door quickly closing it once more. She jumped in the shower. The hot water against her fur and quills felt comforting. She tried to put her mind at ease and not think of what Tails had said.

"Dear, are you alright in there," called Sonic's mother from the door. "You have been in there for nearly thirty minutes. Your clothes are done, I put them by the door."

"Thank you," she called and turned the water off. She wrapped a towel around herself and got her clothes. Once she was clothed, she went to Sonic's bedroom. He was on his computer sending an email to someone. He quickly closed it out as the door was opened.

"What happened earlier? Why did Tails leave so soon?" Sonic inquired at Amy.

"I don't really want to talk about it at the moment," replied she. "It's getting late I should call my mom and go home."

"I understand, Aim," he said to her taking her into an embrace.

-------------------------------------------------------

Tails entered his house as quietly as possible hoping his parents might have gone to bed early, but it was only eight. As soon as he opened the door, he heard a voice call _"Miles". _He was definitely in trouble, his parents only called him that when he was. He gulped and walked to the kitchen where his parents sat disgruntled.

"We had company over for dinner tonight, as you might have remembered. The house looks a mess and we are very disappointed in your decision to leave with your friends instead of cleaning the house. It was your responsibility Miles," said Mr. Prower.

The lecture went on like that until a verdict was reached. He was being sent to bed with out dinner and was not aloud to go out with his friends all week. He lie in the darkness of his room thinking about Amy. His stomach rumbled because of hunger, but also sank of brokenness. His thoughts flowed around in his head and he was not able to think straight, let alone sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

When Amy got home she acted as if nothing was wrong. As if nothing was hurting at her heart. She loved Sonic so much that it hurt her that Tails wanted her so badly. Tails was their friend, she hoped nothing would happen to their friendship because she had rejected him. She could not sleep so she checked her email, but she didn't have a single one. She tried to sleep and finally drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4: Confusing Pathways

**A/N:Okay, so it has been awhile, but here is the next chapter. Please read and tell me what you think. Thanks. ^_^ Keep checking back for updates, because I might post the next chapter soon.  
**

_The auditorium was packed; people pushed her aside to get the best seats. Amongst the crowd, she could she Sonic. She tried to shove her way past the ranks but it seemed impossible. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get to him. He seemed so far away...Oh so, very far away. _

"_Hey, Aim," a voice called to her…a voice which was not his. A voice she did not care about hearing right now. Her only concern was making it to 'him'. To the blue blur that stood beyond the masses of the high school populous._

"_ATTENTION, teachers and students," called a stout old man at a microphone on the stage. "Please take your seats, so the presentation can begin." _

_She was forced to take her seat where she was standing. She looked around to see who was surrounding her: on her right was a girl of whom she didn't know and on her left was Tails. She was trapped, damn._

"Amy, Amy..." she felt like she was being nudged aside. "AMY!' She rolled over and opened her eyes. Her mother was in front of her. She sat up and looked around the room. The room was illuminated by a gleam of sunlight. Outside the wind shook the trees violently. She sighed, another storm was brewing

"Is something wrong,' her mother asked worriedly. Amy turned away from the window to her mother. She shook her head.

"No, I'm just tired," she replied taking a seat on her bed. Her mother did not question her and left the room. Amy sat down at her computer and logged on to her instant messenger account. She looked at her buddy list, and Tail's icon was the only one illuminated. She contemplated turning herself to invisible, so Tails would not know she was on. Her computer dinged, it was too late.

**Two_Tailed:**Hi, Aim. I'm sorry for last night I didn't know what was going through my mind.

She read the message. '_Sure, he didn't_,' she thought. She couldn't log off or change her status now. Maybe there was some way to get out of this.

**Am-ee: **That's fine. I have to get off soon because we are going in to town.

She hoped that that sent the message that she did not want to talk.

**Two_Tailed: **Oh, okay. I wish I was not grounded, and then maybe I could go with you. Is Sonic going?

_'Why is he grounded? Did they know?'_ The thought of his parents knowing about them, about what happened made her shiver a little. Now she was interested in the conversation.

**Am-ee: **No he isn't. Um, why are you grounded?

**Two_Tailed: **I went out with you guys yesterday, and forgot to clean the house. So, I can't go anywhere with my friends for a week.

**Am-ee: **Oh, wow. I'm sorry about that. Well got to go my mom is calling for me. Bye.

She logged off and flopped down face first on her bed. Emotion ran through her, she just didn't know what to think anymore. Hot, angry tears streaked her face as the memories of the previous day replayed like a motion picture in her head. She should have never invited Tails with her and Sonic to the theatre, but after all she was only trying to be nice. It was a mistake, a total mistake. She would have to tell Sonic the truth. She would have to. She pulled out her cell phone and conjured up a text message.

Amy: Hey Sonikku. I really need to talk to you. Can you come over?

She arose from her bed and started searching her drawer for clothes to wear. She threw her clothes on her bed, and checked her phone.

Sonic: Yeah, that will be fine. Text me back with a time.

Amy: Please come in about two hours and don't, under any circumstance, tell Tails. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth and Lies

**A/N: Yes, another chapter. This one is longer and more descriptive than the last, so enjoy. I hope everyone had a fantastic Valentine's. =)**

Beams of sunlight overcast their shadows on the cheery-looking living room. It seemed to smile upon Amy and tell her that everything was going to improve once she had verbalized her thoughts to Sonic. She had gotten ready for him to come over, and now sat waiting for the chime of the doorbell to sound an alarm.

Then it came, the sweet sound of his arrival. She beamed with relief. He was here, she would tell him, and everything would be alright. 'Alright', she had decided that that was the best word. The word bounced excitedly in her mind, every syllable landing perfectly. The doorbell played its melody once more, and she practically galloped to answer it.

"Hey, Sonic," she exclaimed and grabbed on to his waist tightly.

"What's wrong?" He looked down at her with a worried expression. She let go of him and led him inside.

"I think that, er, maybe we should go up stairs and talk privately." She led him up the stairs before he could even answer her. He let her, his eyes full of awe wondering what was so important for her to tell him, the girl who never ceased to amaze him.

The door was ajar and she pushed it open. The window was propped open with the ambrosial smell of spring air circulating throughout. The only remnants of the stormy night were the collected water that still lay about on the streets. It was indeed a pleasant spring day.

"What is wrong," Sonic urged on. They took a seat on the cushioned windowsill. Amy looked at him nervously, she wasn't prepared for this. Again, though, she reminded herself again of 'alright'. She noticed that Sonic was staring at her waiting for her reply.

"Um, Sonic Tails'…" She looked down; she took a deep breath and started over. "Remember yesterday when you went to the bathroom? Well, Tails and I were talking by your car and um…" Sonic eyes were piercing through her, breaking into her thoughts which confirmed that she had to continue.

"He-sort-of-kissed-me-and-then-said-you-didn't-care-about-me," she said it so fast that her words seemed slurred together. She inhaled and then exhaled. Sonic was gazing inquisitive at her.

"What did you just say? Come on, Aim, I bet it's not _that_ bad. Just say it slower."

She repeated her story with perfect poise. It was better to take it slow, she figured, and just to be able to let out her bottled-up thoughts. When she was through she examined Sonic's expression: One of bewilderment, one of confusion.

"Dammit, Amy. Why are you telling me this now?"

"B-because," Amy sputtered. "I thought you should know." Tears were starting to well in her eyes and she leaned against his chest nuzzling her head on it. She had really hoped he would understand, but that did not seem to be happening anytime soon.

"Aim, everything will be alright. I'm glad that you told me." He stroked her quills gently, then he leaned her head up and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him right back more passionately. He had said the magic word, that was all she had wanted. She knew that maybe everything wouldn't be alright, but she had just wanted him to soothe her with that very word. She let go and smiled at him, giving him a silent thank you..They stayed talking until the afternoon light had faded away which brought the promise of dawn and then goodbyes were said.

-------------------------------------------------------

A dim lamp was illuminating a small portion of the bedroom. Crumpled sheets of paper were scattered around the double bed and filled the tiny wastepaper basket beside it. Tails was writing frantically on a piece of paper, but he soon disposed of it too. He sighed and flopped back on his pillows. No matter how hard he tried, he could not seem to get it right. He sat back up and started over once more.

_My Dear Amy,_

_I am so sorry about the other night at the movies. I was not thinking clearly and for that I fear I have caused you emotional stress, so I sincerely apologize. I hope that we can still be friends. _

_Sincerely,_

_Tails_

No, that wasn't correct. He tossed it away with the others. Maybe, he could talk to her in person, maybe that would be for the best. He would be obviously lying to her if he said he sorry because he wasn't. He had enjoyed that kiss so much. He longed for it. He had already told her so when they were instant messaging each other, yet he was almost certain that she did not believe him. She probably never would.

There was a knock on his door. "May I come in, honey," the voice of his mother said. He yelled back at her that she could. His mother sat at the edge of his bed. She had not done that since he was a mere kit. His mother was the same color as him and was a little bit shorter, too. She had a red bow tied in a double butterfly knot. She looked absolutely stunning for her age. She looked down at all the paper wads strewn about the room.

"Are you okay," she asked in a motherly tone. "You have barely said a word to your dad or me lately."

"Mom, I am fine. School has just been stressing me out lately," he lied. His mother gave him a hug, whispered "good night," and left his room. He threw his paper and pen across the room and turned off his lamp. Then he snuggled himself up in his comforter and tried to sleep. School was going to be hell tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------

_The minutes ticked on and on until finally the last bell rang. They were free! Another day of school completed. Sonic hurriedly grabbed his backpack and tried to push past the students who were frantically scurrying around the halls wanting to go home. _

_He had survived the crowd and was now standing at the door that led to the courtyard. Before he opened it he peered through the window to see if Amy was there. Amy was there, and she wasn't alone. Tails and her were holding hands sitting on a bench. They both were talking animatedly to one another. He did not dare to go outside with them. He walked away..._

Sonic awoke, from the terrible nightmare he had been having. He was having afterthoughts about what Amy had told him earlier. Terrible thoughts at that. Tails was their best friend. How could he tamper with that? He did not look forward to seeing him the next day at school. He would not let Tails take Amy away. He would protect her because he cared about her.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sun Behind the Clouds

**Oh yeah. (: Another Chappie. After so long, too. I've just been very busy, but I will start trying to write more. :D Enjoy!**

Amy tossed and turned trying to fall asleep. No matter how hard she tried it just wasn't going to work out for her. She threw the covers aside and peered at her alarm clock through the darkness. In an hour she would have to be getting ready for school, that is if she felt like going. She turned on the light and crept quietly to the living room where she collapsed on the couch and pulled out her phone. She speed-dialed her mother's number.

"Hullo," the voice on the other line said concernedly. "What's wrong, hunny?"

"Hey, mom. I'm not feeling well. I took my temperature and it was higher than normal," she lied hoping her mom would buy her ploy.

"Aims, do you think you need to see the doctor?"

"No, I should be fine. I think it's just a bad cough," she did her best fake cough and crossed her fingers. She hadn't stayed home from school in awhile and she was hoping that her mother would agree that she should stay home.

"Okay, you best stay home. Drink plenty of fluids and get lots of rest. I will call you later and see how you are doing." They said goodbye and her mother's voice faded away into nothingness. She laid down on the couch and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sonic waited in the school parking lot for Amy, a routine they had started once they both had cars. He was starting to worry. Where in the hell was she? She hadn't called. Did her car break down? He doubted it, her car was practically brand-new despite it being pre-owned, it had always been in great condition. He heard the first bell ring in the distance and he knew he could not wait any longer for her. Silently he prayed she was okay and rushed to his first class, prepared to face Tails.

The art room had to be the coolest classroom he had ever been in. The walls were splattered painted in an array of pastel colors and colorful easels were in a circle in the center of the room. Student made drawings, paintings, and photographs cluttered the two bulletin boards which resided in the back of the classroom. He and Tails both had first period art and they had never had assigned seats. Sonic darted in the classroom as fast as he could (which is pretty fast). Very few people were actually there, but Tails happened to be one of them. Sonic took his normal seat, hoping Tails wouldn't do the same. His hoping failed him though, because Tails sat in his usual seat right beside him. An awkward silence occurred between them while excited chattered filled the room as more students arrived.

It seemed like forever until everyone had taken their seats, but finally they were ready to begin. A short, middle-aged, midnight blue hedgehog called the class to attention. "Today class we will be painting. The painting has to depict a scene and will be due on Friday. That gives you a whole week to plan, sketch, and paint your scene. As always all artwork must be original and is graded upon creativity. If you have any questions or comments please raise your hand, otherwise you may talk to your neighboring peers quietly. Thank you and you may begin," he said and sat as his own easel and began to sketch his own scene. He found his comfort in art and so did Tails.

Tails was pencil sketching his scene. He started to draw a female hedgehog with wings. He got lost in his sketch and forgot that Sonic was right beside him. He wrote "My Angel" in perfect cursive above her. He finished up the fine details and sat back admiring his work wondering what the rest of the scene should be. He felt Sonic's eyes peering over at his sketch.

"Is that suppose to Amy," Sonic said straight out.

"No, why would it be Amy," Tails replied lying through his teeth. She told him, didn't she? No, she could not have. Or did she? Maybe...Most likely...He hoped Sonic didn't know. He felt guilty enough as it was. Although he did not regret kissing her. He remembered the brief kiss fondly. Sonic doesn't know. Sonic does know. He rolled the idea back in forth in his mind. Not knowing for sure which was the right answer.

"You don't have to lie, Tails. I know what happened and I think it so nice that you decided that you could amuse yourself by kissing my girlfriend. You do know that we're going out right? Or did that thought happen not to cross your mind?" Sarcasm dripped off Sonic's every word and it made Tail's heart sink.

"I didn't mean too, it was a mist-" Tail's words were abruptly cut off by Sonic.

"I don't think we can be friends anymore, Tails. You've done some pretty crazy things in your life, but dammit Tails you kissed my girlfriend and your best friend against her will. How could you do that to her?"

"I...I..." Words had left Tails all together. What was there left to say? He had just lost his two best friends. Now he regretted kissing her, it wasn't worth it. One kiss, wasn't worth all this. He took his canvas off his easel and threw it away. Then walked right out of the classroom minutes before the dismissal bell rang to go to second period. He tried not cry as he made his way through the halls. At least he could cry when he got home. He would call his dad, not knowing what to tell him to convince he needed to be picked up. Confused and alone he walked in the empty hallways trying to remain expressionless when the occasional person passed by. He made his way outside and the hope of a beautiful spring day promised by the weatherman faded away. The air was chilly and the sun was hidden behind clouds. Tails secretly wished he could hide too.


End file.
